Printers can have printheads capable of depositing ink on a substrate. Printheads can include devices to store data. Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying a programming energy, such as a voltage. After programming, the state of the memristor can be read and remains stable over a specified time period. Thus, memristors can be used to store digital data. For example, a high resistance state can represent a digital “0” and a low resistance state can represent a digital “1.” Large crossbar arrays of memristive elements can be used in a variety of applications, including non-volatile memory and other applications.